


Inner Demons

by sasunarulover2413



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasunarulover2413/pseuds/sasunarulover2413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi has always been secretive, but when Naruto comes to him with a problem will Kakashi be able to tell the blonde ninja the one thing that he has been able to keep hidden from almost everyone? will kakashi be able to keep his own inner demon in check?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Demons

**Sasunarulover: hello people! This is my first fic so plz be nice!1**

**Kakashi: why should they?**

**Sasunarulover: because if they aren’t nice I will be unhappy.**

**Kakashi: fair enough**

**Sasunarulover: also just so yall know Kakashi will be 20, Naruto will be 15, and Sasuke and Sakura are both 13.**

**Also I have posted this on fanfiction.net, so whichever site you choose to use, i hope you like this**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Naruto…not even close **

Kakashi was sitting on his bed thinking about the fight between Naruto and himself earlier that day. Naruto had come to him seeking advice about a problem he was having with the Kyuubi, nothing big but it bothered Naruto all the same. Kakashi had tried his hardest to help, but he ended up saying something that had pushed Naruto over the edge and caused Naruto to yell at him saying that Kakashi “just didn’t understand”

That’s what irked Kakashi the most because he knew exactly what Naruto was going through. He had been dealing with the same thing for the past 10 years. Not that anyone else knew, the only person who ever cared enough to figure it out was his old sensei, the fourth Hokage. He was the only one to figure out that Kakashi hid his own inner demon.

It all happened when Kakashi’s father died. At age 12 Kakashi was a happy kid, he even had some close friends. One day however, ruined it all. Kakashi’s father, the renowned White Fang of Konoah, returned from a failed mission. Normally the consequences would not be too bad, but the reason that the mission was failed caused the residents of Konoah to shun him. When you have just saved your teammates’ lives you’d think that to would get some type of praise or thanks, but if their lives had been saved at the sake of the mission then you were scum and were treated as such. It was a rule. Do the mission no matter what the cost. All the hate directed at White fang was too much for the man to handle so in the end he decided to kill himself.

There was one problem. The White fang had a secret that had been passed down for generations in the Hatake clan. Sealed inside the White Fang’s body was a demon called the ten tailed wolf. Very few people knew that such a demon even existed. The problem with the White Fang killing himself was that the ten tailed wolf would get loose, and if that happened it was very possible that the entire world would succumb to its influence. If the White Fang decided to move on with the suicide then there was only one choice left. To seal the demon inside another person and to keep the clan’s secret it would have to be the White Fangs own son.

The sealing was a very long and painful process for Kakashi. It took hours for the marks of the seal to be carved onto his lithe body. For the process to be completed the original carrier must focus all of the demon’s and his own chakra into the new jinjuriki, thus killing the original carrier. before Kakashi’s father advanced to this step he asked his son to run him through with his favorite blade, which emmited white chakra when swung, so that it would actually look like a suicide. Kakashi agreed to his father’s last wish hoping beyond all hope that the pain would soon be gone. Once the demon wolf was sealed inside Kakashi the young boy got up pulled his father’s blade from its sheath and ran his father through, spraying blood everywhere.

Kakashi’s mind was brought back to the present. Even now those memories haunt him with their pain. As he lay there in bed Kakashi pulled down his mask so that his overly sensitive nose could get some much needed fresh air. Oh Kakashi knew exactly what Naruto was dealing with, but he was too ashamed to reveal his own secret, even if it was to a fellow jinjuriki, and with that though Kakashi slowly drifted off to sleep.

**sasunarulover: so yeah hope you liked I will update as soon as possible. Tell me what you like and I’m open to some suggestions. And just so you know there will be at least one character death and I am planning on some guy love, haven’t gotten that far yet but I just wanted ya’ll to know. Plz R &R sasunarulover out**.


End file.
